1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of venders or dispensers and particularly deals with refillable venders having a chamber for cotton swabs which are releasably carried on a tape that is wound about itself to form a roll mounted in the chamber for rotation about a horizontal axis with a discharge chute leading from the chamber supporting and guiding the leading end of the tape and a finger hole providing access to the stick portions of the swabs in the chute to advance the swabs to the discharge outlet.
2. Prior Art
Dispensers or venders for tape carrying products have been proposed. They are not generally useful as permanent refillable devices providing a decorative accessory storing the products under sanitary conditions and conveniently operated with one hand to successively dispense the products. The art of dispensing tape carried cotton swabs is especially deficient in providing the user with an attractive permanent bathroom accessory which will store the swabs under sanitary conditions without deterioration from surrounding moisture.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide cotton swab dispensers which are attractive, easily opened up to receive refills, have a longer wear life, conveniently operated with one hand, and house the swabs under sanitary conditions while protecting them from moisture.